


You've Seen The Butcher

by thestarscried



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarscried/pseuds/thestarscried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks he's meeting Tomo for another tryst, little does he know that Tomo and Vicki have ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Seen The Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this [Deftones song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woAcXSMyCEw) and is kind of the best thing to listen to while reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> Originally posted on my livejournal 03-11-2011

Jared's looking up and down the hotel hallway as he presses himself as close to door in front of him as possible. He slides the spare keycard Tomo secreted into his back pocket at breakfast in and out of the lock as quickly as he can to avoid the risk of getting noticed. His hands are shaking with how eager he is to get inside, and once the door beeps unlocked he all but falls through.

Vicki's laying on the bed, her small tits bare to the cold air, nipples puckered; the rest of her covered by a thin sheet. She casually brings a cigarette held between two fingers to her mouth, exhaling the smoke slowly through her nose in a large puff.

"Hey Jared," she says quietly to the man standing in the doorway. "How's it going?"

Jared closes the door quickly and firmly, his back rigid with surprise. A small smile plays on her lips as she taps ash into the dish on the nightstand. His hands clutch fiercely to the handle of the door, eyes searching in vain, seeking out Tomo.

"He's in the bathroom." Blue eyes shoot to Vicki's as she speaks. "Don't act all surprised, man. You look like you got caught going through your dad's porn stash." She takes another quick drag and chuckles, letting the smoke seep out between her teeth. "He's not hiding in the closet or anything."

Frowning, Jared breathes in slowly through his nose, catching the faint musk of sex and the stronger, newer scent of nicotine. His pupils dilate and his cock twitches in mild arousal and he does everything in his power not to stare at her half-naked form on the bed. It's kind of really hard not to in the small room, so he clutches even tighter at the handle feeling his knuckles turning white.

"I..." Jared begins, "I'm sorry Vicki, I didn't know you were here yet. Thought I'd come ask Tomo something real quick. I'll just come back later."

"Don't sweat it Jay, he'll be out in a minute. Just grab the chair in the corner or whatever." She takes one last deep drag on the cigarette, "Or you can sit here on the bed..." smirks, sits up and puts out the butt in the dish.

"No, no, I'll just sit here. It's okay." He chokes out. "It's okay." he repeats to himself barely above a whisper, trying to calm the nerves boiling in his gut.

Jared watches the sheet slip further into her lap at the movement; eyes momentarily fixed to the bundled fabric as he feels his way into the seat. He's doing his best not to ogle her naked tits, but fixing his stare on the area her undoubtedly naked lower half definitely doesn't help his arousal. His cock twitches slightly again and closes his eyes at the sensation. No, not helping at all.

Vicki's quiet chuckle reaches his ears as she lies back on to the pillow and slowly closes her eyes, both hands resting on her stomach. Jared's breathing gets shallower as his eyes travel up her biceps looking at her fresh and old tattoos, nipples only peripheral to the scene. The pop of a door lock jars him back to his senses and Tomo pads back into the room, naked as the day he was born.

"Hey Jare, didn't know you were gonna swing by!" Tomo's smile is satisfied and lazy.

Jared's legs tremble with the tension running through them as he chokes on his tongue at the sight of Tomo's cock. Kind of hoped Tomo would be wearing his boxers at least, but he should have known better if only from experience. Vicki being here had really thrown off his plans; bad. Felt another healthy leap from his own cock and couldn't help but palm his face in frustration.

Tomo's smile gets impossibly wider, "You okay man?"

When he can't get any words past the lump in his throat, Vicki speaks up from her place on the bed. "Said he wanted to ask you somethin', right Jay?"

The sound of her voice brings Jared's attention back to the bed and her tight nipples. This time the sight makes blood flow slowly into his cock; the entire situation more of a turn on than he could even think through. Jared drops his head against the back of the chair, covering his eyes with a hand while a small, strangled groan that slips past his lips. He completely misses the look shared between the other two.

Tomo moves across the room and crouches in front of Jared in the chair. Both of them are obviously aroused as evidenced by the tenting in Jared's pants between his open legs and the engorged cock hanging between Tomo's own. Tomo rests his hands on Jared's knees and slides them slowly up his thighs. Vicki's half-sitting up on the bed, leaning her weight onto one elbow, a slow smile creeping across her lips.

Jared's skin burns with the heat of Tomo's palms and he can't help but let out a shuddered sigh at the contact. Dropping his hand from his face, Jared screws up his eyes as if to block the outside world from his mind. He grabs roughly at Tomo's hands and manages to say "Tomo stop" through gritted teeth. Tomo leans in closer to Jared's body, not even trying to free himself from the nearly bruising grip. His breath is ragged and moist as he brings his lips to the side of Jared's neck for a chaste peck. Blue eyes are suddenly wide open from the brief contact; Jared's own lips forming a small O.

"Tomo, what are you...? Vicki's here..." he whispers softly. "We can't do this, we can't hurt her..."

"Does she look like she's hurting?" Tomo interrupts, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

Jared's gaze refocuses on the bed to Vicki still leaning on her elbow, biting her lip and free hand slowly rolling a taut nipple between two fingers. His breath rushes out of his lungs in lust-riddled exaltation.

Eyebrows crease in confusion and Jared begins to croak out, "Vi---" He's yanked roughly out of the chair by a suddenly standing Tomo, firmly pushed towards the bed. Stumbling, Jared's face almost collides into hers as he finishes breathing out her name in question.

Vicki stops touching her tits and leans her weight on both arms and one hip, tilting her mouth close to Jared's. Tomo's weight presses into Jared's back, inching his face even closer to hers.

"Kiss her," Tomo encourages against the back of Jared's neck.

Tobacco scent fills his nose from her breath as it ghosts close to his lips, Tomo's cock pressing against the crack of his ass, weight on his back making him lose space by each millimeter. Jared licks his (and almost hers) lips and closes his eyes, breathing in slowly. His brain can't fathom the situation he's suddenly in and his cock is pulsing hot and hard against the fabric of his pants. Tomo's hands ghost down his arms, reaching out to cup Vicki's tit.

"Kiss her..." he breathes into Jared's ear again, more demanding than encouraging.

He's still simultaneously so confused and turned on but all he can think about is how her lips would feel under his while Tomo's watching. He really likes the thought and his mind's eye lingers in it until Tomo's free hand firmly cups his erection in his jeans and Vicki's own reaches up and plucks his nipples a couple times each through his shirt. Her hand joins Tomo's and the pressure on his cock increases from their combined grip.

"Jared, just fucking do it." There's demand in her voice as well.

This time there's no hesitation at the command and Jared presses his lips firmly against Vicki's. Her mouth opens, inviting his tongue to slip in and he gladly takes the privilege. He can taste the tobacco tinge in his mouth from hers and it's too similar to Tomo for his senses to make a distinction. Tomo slides off of Jared's back and slips his free hand under the sheet to rub teasingly at Vicki's clit between her legs. She gasps at the contact and Jared loses her tongue against his but his hand grips the back of her neck firmly to devour her mouth again.

Tomo pulls the sheet completely off of Vicki and nibbles teasingly at her hip, causing her to squirm from ticklishness as well as arousal. Gasping, she wrestles out of Jared's grip and pushes at Tomo's head.

"Oh, FUCK that Tomo!" she laughs. "And Jared: get fucking naked, man."

Jared almost jumps at the surprise of being so bluntly commanded.

"Well aren't you bashful?" he teases.

"Nope, she's not at all," Tomo smirks.

"Ain't that the fucking truth? C'mere..."

Tomo growls loudly as he pushes her flat against the bed, crawling up her body to claim her mouth as his own. Jared's already gotten his shirt off and is shuffling out of his pants when he takes a moment to openly watch Tomo and Vicki's passionate kissing. It's fucking hot. Jared lets out a low groan as he watches Tomo grabbing rough at Vicki’s tits as their tongues fuck each other's mouths. He does a slow stroke on his now free cock, eyes hooded and appreciative.

Vicki holds out a hand in his direction and he's nothing but happy to come closer. When he's close enough Vicki grips his cock firmly and, while still kissing Tomo with everything in her, distractedly pumps her hand a few times to make sure Jared's hard as possible. He can't help the moaning that comes from the contact and lets his head fall back.

Vicki grabs Tomo's long hair by the roots and pulls his mouth from hers. She all but pushes him down her body again to the juncture of her hips. He chuckles in the back of his throat as he pulls her thighs apart, nose nuzzling the soft hair in front of him. A quick firm lick on her clit has her taking in a surprised gasp; fingers clenching around Jared's cock and making his hips push forward.

"GodfuckingdamnitTomo!" Jared can feel the vein beneath his left eye pulse.

Vicki can't help but mewl as Tomo laps his tongue in and out of her pussy, eating her thoroughly.  She uses her free hand to pull and tease at her nipples, still holding Jared's cock in the other and starts slowly stroking it again. The sounds each of them is making are quiet, but somehow fill the entire room with their presence. Jared slips out of his mind a little to appreciate them and embed them even further into his mind for later use.

He feels a sharp tug on his cock, hard enough to bring him back out of his head fog.

"Hey, c'mon Jay, stay with us..." Vicki whispers breathily, pulling him closer to her by his dick.

He breathes shallow and slow through his teeth as her grip leads the tip of his head to her lips in a mock kiss. She sneaks her tongue out to swirl the soft skin and play with his slit. Holy fucking god, it feels like she's trying to make out with his cock in the dirtiest ways.

"Holy shit Tome," he gasps as her tongue dancer harder, "No wonder you never let us even try and ask to play with her too... Ah!"

Another gasp as Vicki takes more of him in her mouth and hums in a disapproving manner. Her eyes narrow in a mock glare and he and Tomo smile at each other.

Another rough lick on her clit makes Vicki's hum turn into a moan and her teeth bite lightly into the soft flesh of Jared's cock. He grunts, and almost falls forward onto the bed, but catches himself with his hands propping his body over her. With the new angle he automatically has to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth and fuck her throat raw. Can't, can't do that; he doesn't want to hurt or scare her. For all he knows this is a 'goodbye present' of some sort and he'll never get to suck or fuck Tomo again.

The thought kind of saddens him and pushes back the rolling lust just enough that his hips don't get a mind of their own. He feels the bed shift and looks to see Tomo sit up, lick his lips and then wipe the back of his hand over.

"God, V, you always taste so fucking good baby."

There's a timbre to Tomo's voice that even Jared's never heard before. Something similar to the growl in all the different times they've fucked, but it's like his mouth has stolen from the deep well of emotion reserved only for Vicki. It makes Jared bite his lip and look down at her, sees the glitter in her eyes before she closes them to suck his cock harder. A low whimper escapes his throat.

Tomo crawls up Vicki's body, holding the hand that was playing with her nipples down against the bed, latches his mouth over one and sucks. Tomo reaches his free hand to Jared's ass and grabs, kneading the flesh roughly. Vicki writhes underneath him and works her tongue, small squeaks of pleasure coming from both hers and Jared's mouths. Tomo lets go of her nipple with an audible POP, the flesh red and swollen

Doesn't let go of Jared's ass but does let go of Vicki's hand to slip off the bed. Jared's can feel Tomo's body mold to his from behind, his hard length pressing to the curve of Jared's ass. Tomo lets go of his bruising grip on Jared's ass to grab the base of his cock, gripping just hard enough to push the imminent build of his orgasm back just a little farther and pulling him out a Vicki's mouth. She pouts, letting a small disappointed sound out that makes Jared love her that little bit extra. Makes him want to thank her for caring, or at least for genuinely enjoying what she was doing. Almost opens his mouth to form the words when Tomo's other hand roams up to his throat and grips tightly

He knows the choking fetish was something he’d taught Tomo to love doing over the years, and the treacherous thought crawls through his mind, wondering if it's something he shares with Vicki too. A small pang of jealousy follows the thought, but Tomo uses his grip to straighten Jared's body upright again and it fades away. Vicki's on her knees and leans into Jared's body, licking the seal of his lips and raking her nails down Tomo's arm that still has Jared's cock in his grip. Tomo's not gripping his throat so hard that he can't breathe, but it's shallow, and as Vicki's lips press harder against his, he decides he wants all the sensations at once.

Jared grinds his ass back against Tomo, causing him to moan and grip tighter, and at the same time leans more into Vicki and kisses her, grabbing her by the base of her skull. His head starts to swim as he kisses and grinds, losing oxygen because at this very moment he wants them both so much he'd rather die than lose the sensation of them both against his skin. Tomo growls in his ear; lets go of his throat and pulls Jared's back abruptly only to throw him on the bed next to Vicki.

"Oh fuck no, Jare, you are NOT getting off like that tonight."

Just as quickly as Jared realizes it's a good idea not move from where he was tossed, Tomo grabs Vicki by the legs and pulls, making her flop back on the mattress too. Learns into her face and whispers something in her ear which makes her lick her lips and nod. Tomo crushes his lips to her and they kiss for a moment like they're trying to eat each other from the mouth down. They break apart only when the need to breath becomes overwhelming and Tomo twists to face Jared. There's an intensity in his eyes that makes him both nervous and excited.

"Guess what Jared?"

He's instantly wary, "...What?"

Tomo's smile is so smug, "I'm gonna fuck you while you fuck her."

Tomo just states it so simply Jared can't control the full-body shiver, let alone the sharp intake of breath. What Tomo's just promised him... nothing he's ever even thought of dreaming before, but now that it's offered there's no way he's letting it get away. Feels the seemingly impossible rush of even more blood to his cock.

"Fuck."

He clambers from his position over to where Tomo's still leaning over Vicki to grab his face and kiss and lick every centimeter of his mouth. He's so turned on by the thought alone; he doesn't know what to do with himself. Vaguely hears himself whisper "thank you" over and over in between licks, kisses and growls. Vicki takes the distraction as her cue to get bossy again, smacking Jared's ass and Tomo's arm.

"Excuse me boys! I'm definitely enjoying the view but feeling pretty fuckin' lonely about now."

Jared and Tomo finish the kiss and both grin down at her.

"Uh oh..."

Tomo sidles off the bed and Jared causes Vicki to yelp out in surprise as he pulls her legs to his knees and pushes her thighs up as much as he can. Leaning down, his tongue licks a line up her neck and finishes with a quick bite to the skin of her jaw.

"You sure, Vicki?" mumbled into her skin, barely audible. He has to ask. He needs to know; needs to hear from her voice that this really is what she wants, too.

"Don't you DARE have second thoughts at this stage, Leto." She grips his biceps hard as if to punctuate her point.

Jared's whole body melts into hers, the reassurance letting the last of his inhibitions go. Their tongues begin a fight for dominance and his cock rubs against her pussy. They’re so into the kiss that both almost completely forget Tomo until Jared feels a cold lubed finger against his asshole. Vicki's mouth is filled by Jared's wanton moan when the digit pushes slowly and surely into his body.

Suddenly there's two more fingers pressing their way into his ass and the stretch is almost painful. Frankly, Jared's too aroused to care and he palms Vicki's breasts and squeezes. Tomo pumps his fingers in and out of his ass and Vicki's mouth is there against his to swallow more moans. This time she moans in return as Tomo snakes his free hand under Jared to rub her clit. As he loses himself in the sensations, it amazes Jared at how easily Tomo is pleasuring them both.

Jared ends the kiss and motions to Tomo to pull out his fingers. Says to the both of them, "I just want a quick taste..." before scooting back enough to hoist Vicki's legs over his shoulders and holding her up with both his arms around her middle. Her ass is against his chest, neck at an awkward angle, and he plunges his tongue into her pussy.

"...nnng..."

He expects the sound from Vicki, almost thinks it's from her for a second, but Jared realizes the half-moan came from Tomo. He opens his eyes enough to see in his peripheral that Tomo's hand is curled around his cock and pumping slowly. It's hot. The dirty-awesome-sexy feeling Jared gets from the sight only makes him to worm his tongue deeper and suck Vicki's clit harder. Tomo wasn't kidding; Vicki's fucking delicious.

Takes another tongue-swirling, hard suck on her clit before lowering her hips into his lap. Seems to snap Tomo out of his lust haze and into action because next thing he knows, there's a condom being rolled over his shaft by Tomo's mouth. Does his best not to thrust when he feels the back of Tomo's throat, but a small growl escapes his lips. Tomo licks Vicki's clit once before sitting up again and getting behind Jared.

Vicki reaches up and grabs a pillow to tuck under her head as Jared lifts her hips to angle his cock at her entrance. He pushes into her slowly, feeling the walls around his cock contract and loosen, Vicki's back arching completely off the bed as he hits her deep inside. Tomo takes this opportunity to shove his fingers back in Jared's ass and he grits his teeth at the effort it takes not to immediately start pounding into her.

Vicki and Jared blink at each other, wide-eyed and glassy, before Tomo's fingers start pumping and they both let out a huge breath. Jared bites his lower lip as he rocks his hips, almost moving Vicki's whole body with the in-stroke and taking more of Tomo's fingers on the out. It feels so good, and he still can't believe what's happening. Loves every second of it and moans loudly to show his appreciation when Tomo's fingers curl into his prostate.

Whimpers as Tomo removes his fingers completely and chases them a little before he's almost completely pulled out of Vicki. Takes the opportunity to slam hard into her, savors the loud moans it pulls from her lips, and does it again a couple more times just to hear it again. Jared almost gets lost in the sensation of Vicki but feels the head of Tomo's latex-covered cock nudge his ass. Stops his movement for the moment when Tomo starts pushing into his ass. It's slow work because no matter how big his fingers are, they can't even compare to the girth of Tomo's cock.

Jared loves the feeling of Tomo balls-deep in his ass when he gets there, loves it even more than usual because he's encased in Vicki's tight warmth. Surrounded and filled at the same time and it's almost too much too bear. They're all panting as Tomo begins grinding his hips into Jared's ass, nudging Jared's cock into Vicki a little harder.

In this position, Tomo gets to set the pace, deciding how hard he's going to hit Jared's prostate, which will rock Jared's cock into Vicki. She's laying there in his lap, taking what he gives her and rubbing her hands over whomever and whatever she can reach. Leans over as much as he can to lick up the column of her throat and kisses his way to her lips. Jared really loves them both right now.

Tomo grabs one of Jared's shoulders and hip with each hand, pulling out and pushing back into Jared's ass as quick and hard as he can. Jared's feels his cock bump Vicki again as his prostate is hit dead-on. Tomo's accuracy was always his favorite thing while fucking and apparently it extends to Vicki, too.

"She loves it when you hit her spot, Jare. She doesn't even moan like that for me. Fuck yeah."

Tomo's panting from the effort of his hard thrusts, but each one makes the other two writhe in such pleasure he keeps up the pace.

"Fuck, Tome, close." Jared pants out after another brutal hit on his prostate.

"Rub. Her." Both words accentuated by a vicious snap of his hips.

Jared snakes a hand between them to rub Vicki's clit, her own hands now pinching his nipples making him throw his head back from the sensations. She bares her throat again and he can't help but lick and suck at the exposed skin. Tomo's re-angles his thrusts and he rubs harder. They're all winding up and he can feel the tension in Vicki’s thighs, his balls as they draw tight, and the bruising grip of Tomo's hands.

He pushes into her slowly, feeling the walls around his cock contract and loosen, Vicki's back arching completely off the bed as he hits her deep inside. With a particularly hard rub on her clit she practically screams as her orgasm rips through her. The walls of flesh surrounding his cock clench and pulse violently at Jared's cock and rip his own orgasm from his body. His ass clenches in reaction around Tomo who comes with just a few more, quick, hard thrusts.

Tomo collapses onto his side, rolling Jared and Vicki with him into a small cuddle session. All of them are panting hard, chests heaving. It's Jared, though, who's grinning the widest and begins laughing first.

"Fuck, oh my god guys." Licks his lips and smiles wider.  
   
"Jesus Tomislav, I need to let you direct in the sack more often!" Vicki reaches across Jared's body to run her hand down the side of his face.

"Nah, I like how you boss me around, babe." He kisses her palm and runs his fingers down Jared's ribcage.

Tomo eases his cock out of Jared's ass and prompts him to pull out of Vicki's pussy at the same time. He takes the condoms off both their cocks and rolls off the bed to throw them in the trash bin near the bathroom door. Climbs back onto the bed, but spoons behind Vicki this time, pressing a kiss to her temple. Jared's taking in the whole sight of them before him and feels a surge of emotion in his chest as he lies there bonelessly.

"I love you guys so much..." It's almost a whisper, but if he doesn't get it out now, he's going to pass out and never say it again.

Vicki's hand grabs one of his and pulls Jared closer to them as Tomo takes the blankets from where they were shoved to the foot of the bed and pulls them up and over all three of them.

"We love you too, Jay."  
   
Her voice skitters across the shell of Jared's ear as they burrow tighter together under the warmth of the covers. The room smells of sex and he's drained of all energy. Wants to savor this moment for longer, but can't help when his eyes close and sleep takes him under.  



End file.
